Hadrian Abhorsen
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Lily Potter had a secret James never knew. She was an Abhorsen, born to set the dead to rest. She takes her son past the Veil along with Sirius in an attempt to keep them safe. Sabriel and Hadrian must now deal with Dumbledore's plots after Kerrigor.
1. Chapter 1

How would one describe Harry Potter?

Would they say he was a timid first year with poorly hidden scars? His glasses held up by massive amounts of tape, showing clear emerald eyes and a mysterious lightning shaped scar under his raven black hair? Unsure of how to fit into a world he had been thrust into after living ten years under a cupboard under the stairs?

You're looking at the wrong child if that's who you believe he is.

Harry is a confident, and right now, very annoyed boy with a respectable five feet on him. He doesn't wear any corrective gear for his eyes, which are a clear emerald with blue tints. His scars from many from years of fighting are displayed proudly. His black hair is long and held back by a blue ribbon, with blue highlights he just put in last week. He also has a bandolier across his chest with seven bells of different sizes. In his pocket is a hidebound book which only he can read.

And he has never lived inside a cupboard under the stairs.

He also doesn't want to be here at all, nor would he if the headmaster hadn't forced him to come. So here he was with children many years his junior, and fully prepared to hit the headmaster with any hex he can get past. He had a job to do back home, and this school for magic was pointless to someone who has been using magic for over twenty years.

You read that right. Harry is in actuality twenty. And his last name isn't Potter.

Harry is known as Hadrian Abhorsen, son of Lily Abhorsen and natural enemy of the dead.

Oh? You thought Lily was Petunia's sister? Let's compare the two.

Lily is a bright girl with dark red hair, bright green eyes and five foot six before she died. Petunia is a horse faced girl with straw blond hair and squinted blue eyes which she uses to spy on her neighbors. Petunia is only five foot three.

Do you still believe they are even remotely related to each other? Lily was adopted at age six, and she knew it.

Where has Harry been for nineteen years? And why is he even in Hogwarts? Let's go back to the day Voldemort came and killed his parents, shall we?

* * *

><p>"Lily! Take Harry and run!"<p>

"AVADA KEDEVRA!"

"JAMES!"

Lily cried as her husband died. She knew why he had come, and she would never allow him to do it. She took out a vial she had intended to keep sealed, and opened it.

Tracing the mark on her son's head, she watched as it glowed briefly before vanishing. She lightly touched where the mark had been, and felt the comforting feel of something she had escaped years ago.

Lily was a Charter Mage, but more than that she was an Abhorsen, born to lay the dead to rest and make sure they went past the last gate. Her bells had been left in a bag, securely fastened. She had never touched them in all the time she had been in this land. She took the bells in hand, and prepared to face the insane man intent on killing her son.

"No! Not Harry!"

"Stand aside foolish girl!"

She stood defiantly in front of Voldemort, and he cast the spell which all wizards feared. The killing curse threw her soul out of her body and into...the second gate!

Seeing her son in the first, she used the almost forgotten spell that would allow her to pass the second gate unhindered. What worried her was that she never saw Voldemort go past, as she knew the Charter Magic would have sent him along with Harry. It never reacted well with wizard magic. In fact, in all her years as a witch she had noticed that it was no where near as powerful as Charter or even free magic.

She scooped up her son, still fresh with life, and crossed the boundary back into the living.

She gasped, and picked up her son, who was now crying, Charter Mark glowing. He had a new scar on his forehead, which is probably why he was upset. She knew she had little time, Albus would arrive before long.

It had been his suggestion to use Peter after all. Sirius would never have switched if the old man hadn't said anything. And Peter was no Occulmens, so he had to know that the rat was the traitor.

Lily quickly packed her things, and prepared to flee England altogether. She saw the wisp of a beard, and scowled. She grabbed her wand and James, and made sure he husband was at least in the ninth gate before apparating out of the house, with her son in her arms.

Albus entered the house, ruined by magic. James was on the ground, dead. He saw an odd symbol, but thought nothing of it. He went upstairs to see...nothing. Voldemort had obviously been there, James would never have gone down otherwise. He cast a temporal spell, and saw what happened. What had Lily done?

He immediately made a fake Harry for them to use. He had always suspected something was odd about Lily Evans, as he created a fake body to take her place. It would never work if someone used a temporal spell like he had, but he had to buy time so he could locate the boy who lived...and the woman who was not Lily.

She had to be a foul creature that had taken the place of Lily Potter, there was no other explanation for it.

Sirius was on the ground, in shock. Lily told him what happened, and he believed her. He remembered reading books in his family's library about the Old Kingdom and their magic. But he never expected Lily Evans, brilliant muggleborn and wife of his best friend to be from there! Or from such an old clan!

The bells and Book were proof enough. Only an Abhorsen could open them, and Lily was no necromancer. She even made him an offer, if he was willing.

She could make him a Charter Mage, and take him with her. He accepted it, and they booked the first ship off of England, after sealing all their vaults.

It wouldn't do for the old man to steal from them, now would it? Sirius floo called Remus, and explained he was leaving with Lily to protect her and Harry. The old wolf knew something had happened, and Sirius said to keep an eye out for Peter, who was the traitor all along.

He was never seen in England for ten years.

* * *

><p>Harry was playing with his half sister Sabriel, and between the two of them they kept their father occupied. As an Abhorsen he was bound to go and make the dead lay to rest, or to forcefully send them back. At least he could always count on 'Uncle Padfoot' to watch over the children. His many times distant cousin Lily had arrived in the middle of the night with a child and what appeared to be a large mutt in tow.<p>

She died naturally a half a year later in childbirth, bringing his daughter Sabriel into the world. So now he had a son, a daughter, and a novice Charter Mage who was willing to learn anything he taught him. Though between two of the three, mischief was common. Hadrian was an imp in disguise, and he would swear to that!

At least Sabriel wasn't so damn mischievous!

So he sent them across the wall, except for Sirius who was now his unofficial helper. Hadrian and Sabriel would learn magic, safe from the dead. Until it was their turn to take up the bells.

* * *

><p><em>(Hadrian, age twelve, Sabriel age eleven)<em>

Hadrian finished the Book before his sister, which wasn't surprising. He found it fascinating how many dead there were and how to send them back. But he was thoroughly disgusted with the methods used to bring the dead back, and would never use any of them. (Which was actually a secret relief to his father and uncle, with his enthusiasm for reading the Book.)

Sabriel was less enthusiastic, but she wasn't afraid to learn either. Still, she had many chapters to go before she finished it.

Since he had finished the Book before her, he was given the chance to use the knowledge in a practical exercise.

They certainly didn't expect him to be able to banish a Greater dead all the way to the ninth gate with a whistle!

His father lead him through all the gates, and while they went through them, had him describe each one and it's defense. Hadrian got each one right, and saw the final gate. Looking up, he saw the starry sky which all dead must go through to pass on. He merely blinked, and looked at his father.

Who was gaping at him.

Apparently the Ninth Gate had no effect on Hadrian for some reason.

Sirius was sniggering, and clapped the boy on the back, proud he had passed the test.

The next week he got his own bells, and was brought back across the wall with Sirius to learn wizard's magic. Any Charter magic he learned now would be from the library on his spare time.

* * *

><p><em>(Hadrian age fifteen, Sabriel age fourteen)<em>

Sabriel was thrilled! Uncle Sirius was going to live on her side of the wall, to teach her magic! According to him, it was because she shared the same mother as Hadrian, so he could! He was even planning on taking her across the sea to get the required items! Hadrian was with father, learning the trade. He sent letters every week with his odd pet owl, Hedwig.

They were on the ship, heading to England, where her uncle was born. He had changed his appearance greatly, like having short hair, yellow contacts and his wardrobe, which made her sigh in disbelief.

Who wore robes outside a bathhouse?

He chuckled at the question, and explained to her about where they were heading.

And found it far more interesting than he had described.

They came back with supplies, books, a wand and two new pets. A cat and owl. They also had something else with them...a werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin.

* * *

><p><em>(Hadrian, age sixteen, Sabriel, age fifteen.)<em>

Hadrian was eager to see his sister again. She seemed excited to be learning magic, even if it was the weaker version compared to the Charter. He still remembered how Remus reacted to finding out he had a sister. And what he does for a living.

The only problem was that someone or something was breaking Charter stones at an alarming rate. Every time he went to fix one, it was broken a month later! It was driving him nuts! And the dead were gathering for something.

He groaned. He really hated the dead. And because they were gathering in greater numbers, father was out every day. He rarely got a moment of peace now, even with the help of Hadrian and Sirius. The sendings had to find two extra sets of bells for them, but it was worth it. Between the three of them, the situation was tiring, but manageable.

* * *

><p><em>(Hadrian, age eighteen, Sabriel, age seventeen)<em>

Father had gone missing, and never came back. Rumors of a greater dead were reported where he was. Worried, he tried to keep calm for his sister's sake. She always loved her father more than him, though that was probably due to the fact that she was his actual blood daughter. Hadrian knew full well he was the man's adopted son.

He got an owl back from his sister, scared. Father had sent her the bells, sword and book.

He grabbed his gear and sent a final letter.

_"I will meet you at the wall."_

Hadrian was outside the wards and at the wall before the next day. He had really pushed it with his Charter skin, but he was worried.

He actually had to hold in a laugh when he got there.

Sabriel looked silly all bundled up! The skis, the sweater and her green eyes barely visible from her goggles. It had him laughing. She scowled at him and his outfit. She had the unfortunate luck of not being able to cast a warming charm. Not to mention that she was better at transfiguring things, unlike her brother.

He took out his wand, holly with thestral and unicorn hair, wrapped around a phoenix feather. The man who made the thing was impressed with his core selection, saying it was perfect for necromancer work.

Sabriel raised her wand, rowan with thestral and unicorn hair with snow phoenix feather. The wand maker had said the same thing, only to be careful with charms. They would either be weak or wouldn't work at all. She should stick to transfiguration.

Both were experts at potions, and carried no less than ten healing potions, four pepper ups, five curealls, and at least twelve pain relieving potions at all times. It was inside a charm around their neck in the shape of a different animal. Hadrian wore a stag and Sabriel the tiger. They could pull out the potion needed with a word. No magic required.

Hadrian and Sabriel trudged through the snow, using sheer stubbornness, lots of warming charms, and a few strategic point me charms. Halfway to the stone was when they found the body.

Sabriel was the one to hear his last words. She left a spell which would allow the message to be replayed until it wore off or the wood was ruined beyond saving. While she did that he thought over the message, and then cursed in English. Thanks to Sirius and his father, he was multilingual.

Sabriel gave him a chastising look, and he scowled.

"Right after Father disappeared, there were reports of a Greater Dead in the area. This can't be a coincidence."

She gave him a concerned look.

"I'll tell you at the house. We're too exposed here."

He lead her up the hill to the nearest stone, and once they reached the top, began cursing so violently she stared at him in surprise.

"I just fixed that damn thing last month!"

She looked at the stone, and gasped. It was hewn in two. And there was only one thing which could do such a thing...the blood and death of a Charter Mage. Nothing else could crack a stone, and fixing them was harder than breaking them.

It was a good thing Hadrian was adept at it, or the whole country would be over run by now, even with the three sending the dead to their rest.

The blood was fresh, but not recent.

They stopped long enough for Hadrian to begin the spell he perfected, and the mend slowly began to show.

His diamond of protection was strong, but the north point was wavering due to the stone's influence. He paid no notice, intent on mending the damage.

"If only father would let me go to the main cause, I might be able to fix them! But no, it's too overrun with the dead now."

"What?"

"The old castle. He left to deal with some dead near that area, and hasn't come back. He's either dead or captured, but right now I'm leaning towards captured in a gate. And he never let me go near that old ruin."

She gaped at him.

"It doesn't help that we can't openly discuss certain topics because of the broken stones. Something prevents it."

Hadrian was almost finished, which was good because something was coming. It wasn't a greater dead, but it was still dangerous.

The crack closed with a loud snap, and they could feel the smallest hum of Charter magic returning. If it wasn't broken again, it would be back to normal in a few days.

The north point failed as the dead entered. One of the lesser dead, old by the look of it.

Hadrian glared at it, and it stopped. Clearly it sensed his mood.

Sabriel didn't know that when Hadrian was annoyed or truly angry, he needed no bells. Their father learned early on that Hadrian could send the dead back with just his voice, and it would be obeyed as if he had used the bells. Unusual, but extremely useful. The only downside is that he always felt like he had run non stop for miles an hour after. Depending on how many he sent through the gates, he could still wield Charter and Free magic.

"Who is the one responsible for the stone's breaking?" he scowled.

His voice was off, and she could feel the power behind it. The dead's voice came back to it.

"Kerrigor."

Hadrian's scowl, if it were even possible, deepened. He was really not happy about the name.

He drew two bells. Kibeth and Saraneth, and in a practiced figure eight, rang them. The clear sound of the bells had the dead thing howling. He was bound by their magic and power through the last gate, which he had denied for so long.

Unfortunately, it also had the side effect of calling something else.

Hadrian looked up, and growled.

"Damn it all to hell! Is nothing going to go right this week?"

Sabriel felt the brush she associated with death, and shivered. That lesser dead was horrible enough so close to her.

"We have to get moving. If that thing gets too close we won't be able to outrun it, and I don't feel like dealing with a bloody Mordicant right now!"

She gasped. Hadrian grabbed her hand, and began to pull her along. Once her legs and feet got used to moving again, she began to speed up. Soon they were running (or the equivalent in her case, thanks to the skis) and heading to the gate. Hadrian lead her to the gate, and drew a bell, awakening the door. The Mordicant was close, so close.

She breathed heavily, and he held out a potion. Grimacing at the taste, she took it without a word. Her legs felt better immediately, and they rushed outside, the gate keeper keeping the thing at bay for now. The next gate, and the thing was practically on them. Another door closed, and it was trying to get in, and would succeed in seconds.

Hadrian hit himself in the head.

"Why is it I always forget about that? I never added the wards!"

She looked at him in disbelief. What wards?

"Hold on to your stomach, we're apparating!"

She groaned. She loathed apparition, no matter how useful the damn thing was. Port keys were to be avoided at all costs, as she hated them more than apparition.

With a loud crack, they disappeared and came into a garden, surrounded at all sides by fast running water, which was fed by a large waterfall.

The perfect defense against the dead, one which they could not cross.

"So long as that thing doesn't put grave dirt between the stones, it can't come near us."

She collapsed in his arms, wore out by the run and the fear. He held her gently, and had the sendings come out. A black and white cat glared at him, most likely for disturbing it's nap with his trick.

It snarled at him, annoyed.

"You know I hate that trick of yours!" it yowled.

"Unless you want a bath, shut up Mogget."

It glared even more at him.

"So this is the next Abhorsen. Why didn't he pick you instead? You have more experience and are used to the dead by now."

"How do you know she's the next one in line?"

"I'm a cat."

Hadrian conceded the point. He once mentioned if he was the next one in line for succession he would turn Mogget into a dog, if only to annoy him. He liked dogs, and barely tolerated felines.

* * *

><p>Sabriel woke up the next day, to find her brother snickering. He pointedly left the room before she could tell him to leave, but not before warning her about some of the sendings which served the house.<p>

"Two or three of them are particularly stubborn, thankfully they never bother me. You on the other hand are fair game."

She raised an eyebrow at that, and he chuckled.

"One will insist on bathing you like a three year old. I've only managed to escape that by sheer stubbornness and apparition. Until Father told me to just take it like a man, so I turned his hair pink for a month in retaliation."

Sabriel giggled. That must have annoyed her father something fierce.

"Which is around the time I suddenly decided to spend two months with the Clayr and try to See. Or at least raid their library. It was worth the price I had to pay in order to get in," he said innocently.

Sabriel didn't stop the incredulous laughter from spilling out. Only Hady would pull something like that and hide in a glacier when he despised the cold.

"I'm amazed they even let you into the library."

Now he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Let's drop the subject, shall we?"

She looked at her brother shrewdly.

"You didn't."

The blush threatened to take over his face.

"You did!"

"Hey, our mum was father's distant cousin."

He had a point. Lily was from a branch of the family, and almost removed from the tree. It was sheer luck that they were still considered Abhorsen.

Hadrian left her to get ready, and sat at the table reading. He ignored the look the sendings were giving him. Two loud cracks were heard, and a yelp of surprise.

Hadrian went outside and greeted his two uncles. He was grinning the entire time. Judging by the cries from his sister, he suspected she hadn't listened to his warning and gotten out in time.

"Sirius! Remus! Welcome back! Sabriel is currently suffer, er, _enjoying_ the ministrations of my favorite sending."

Sirius snickered.

"She didn't get out in time?"

"That and she was no where near the closet. Otherwise she would have apparated."

Ah yes, they all knew exactly how she felt about apparition and port keys. Hadrian preferred to walk, and only used them when he had to...or when he was feeling really lazy that day.

* * *

><p>Sabriel came out, fully clothed and annoyed. They got through dinner, and she turned to her brother.<p>

"For the past few years, the dead have been unusually active. Stones that were whole one day were broken, and a month after I fixed them ruined again. And the amount of dead has risen, more so recently. Now I know why, and it's irritating."

"What do you mean?"

"Kerrigor, one of the greater dead and an old foe. Several times we have sent him through the gate, and the bastard always comes back. Every time he comes through the gates, he brings a large swarm of dead with him. Father got a call for a village, and never came back. I believe he has been captured in the gates."

"That would explain the dead sending with the package. The thread which connected it went past the first gate."

Hadrian nodded, and then decided to bring her up to speed on certain subjects. Sirius and Remus were preparing for the inevitable battle by brewing potions, and waiting for the call. This was strictly Abhorsen territory, and they were willing to be on the sidelines. Even if they were practically family anyway.

They had to leave two days later, once she recovered enough. Hadrian and Mogget were going with her, if only so she survived. But when it came to the dead, Hadrian said flatly "You're going to have to deal with this sooner or later. I'll support you for the most part, but I should save my magic for Kerrigor and that damn Mordicant. You will have to deal with anything below that."

She understood perfectly, and decided to use the chance to impress her brother. While the floods washed away the dead (and the slaves) he prepared for flight. While they could take brooms, Hadrian preferred Paperwings. He could even make them, provided he had enough time.

They currently had two Paperwings, the original and the one Hadrian made as a hobby. They took the one Hadrian made, since it was slightly bigger. Hadrian took the pilot's, perfectly comfortable in the swing. Sabriel sat behind him, and made sure to secure herself. Mogget was in her lap, and she was glad he wasn't sharpening his claws in her leg. She hated it when her beloved cat Minerva did that. Her owl Xiomara was her best friend, willing to brave fiend fire (and the odd weather of the Old Kingdom) to bring her letters to her brother.

Hadrian whistled, and they took flight. She closed her eyes, afraid the water would make the paper soggy and bring them crashing. Aside from the slight bump, there was nothing noteworthy. Hadrian cackled, "You can open your eyes now!"

She looked, and saw they were well beyond the water she had called down. Hadrian was grinning at her.

"Shut up."

"I never said a thing, little sister. Besides, have you no faith in something I spent the last three years making? I tested each part extensively before putting it together and placing the spell on it."

They were flying high, enjoying the feeling of wind. Hadrian whistled every now and then, and gave her a look.

"You keep an eye out for anything dead and a place to land. Night flying is a total pain."

She extended her sense of death, and felt something closing in. Hadrian looked at the sun's position, and scowled. His low whistle started their descent, and he was keeping an eye out for a place to land, preferably a small island in the middle of the river.

No such luck, as the dead crows came at them. Sabriel reached for the bells, then saw his look. She gulped.

"Hang on!"

A shrill whistle caused the craft to do an angled nosedive, and another stabilized them. They were approaching the ground pretty fast now...and he knelt to the left a little, and they were skimming the river. The sun was starting to go down, and he scowled.

Seeing the slightly raised mound coming up fast, he did some quick thinking and took a guess at their position. He usually passed this way on foot.

"Use the bells to send them through the gate! We're heading for a crash landing!"

She used them, and the dead birds went through the gates. She then braced herself as the Paperwing began to crash...into a mound. The second it made contact the mound collapsed, revealing a large hole. The Paperwing was ruined, it's eyes no longer gleaming with an inner light.

Hadrian was groaning, as he took the brunt of the crash. She handed him a healing and pain relieving potion without prompting.

"Thanks," said Hadrian, before looking at the craft and sighing.

"That is the fifth one that I've lost to aerial dead. I have a spare back at the house, but this was my favorite."

"I'm sorry."

"This is the price we paid for not flying on brooms. But...we made very good time. Not to mention the dead can't come near this place."

She stared at him.

"I usually pass this way on foot. We are close to the burial ground of the Kingdom's royalty. And if I remember correctly there is someone stuck here as a figurehead."

* * *

><p>They decided to wait until morning, so they could see. Once the light hit them, it confirmed what he had suspected. Mogget lead the way through, and they arrived inside a large open area covered in Charter spells to ensure the dead stayed that way. The skeletons of birds who saw the feast were seen above, killed by the spell net. It was filled with the hulls of ships.<p>

"I'll find water and you start the fire."

"Deal."

Soon they were resting, and Sabriel went exploring. She found the figurehead he mentioned, only by accident. Though he did catch the blush on her cheeks.

"You never said...!"

"You didn't ask, little sister. Don't be a prude."

She scowled at him. Why didn't he mention the one stuck was completely naked? She went through the gates and located the spirit. And woke up the alarm. Still, she managed to drag the captured soul back into the living and found...Hadrian staring at her in the face.

She yelped and jumped back, then scowled when she heard the laughter of Mogget and Hadrian. He breathed on the figurehead, which suddenly came alive. The boy collapsed into Hadrian's arms, took one look at their dress and said _"Abhorsen"_ before fainting.

Hadrian put him close to the fire, and pulled a blanket over him. Then he went digging into his bag and brought out some clothes for the man to wear when he woke up. Good thing he had an expandable bag, otherwise the poor boy would have had to wear his sister's spare things.

* * *

><p>The boy woke up and saw the one who caught him first. The girl was gone.<p>

"Little sister is taking a freezing cold bath because she was too stubborn to ask me to heat it up for her. My name is Hadrian Abhorsen, at your service. My sister's name is Sabriel."

Hadrian was cooking something...and it smelled like sausages.

"We are trying to get to the castle, and happened to crash just outside the grounds. Bloody dead..." he growled.

"You don't look like any Abhorsen I've ever met."

"Technically I'm barely half. My mother was an Abhorsen who married outside the veil, and came back to protect me. Sabriel is only my half sister. Oh, and that fur ball is Mogget."

The fur ball was glaring at him fiercely.

"How many of the Stones were broken before you were sealed between the gates?"

The look of confusion followed by sadness passed on his face.

"Look, tell me how many were broken so I can heal the damn things. I happen to specialize in mending the broken stones. I have been doing that since I was thirteen."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen. Sabriel is only six months younger than me."

"Four."

The boy swore in three different languages. He was impressed.

"Great, just freaking fantastic. That explains how the dead keep getting stronger."

He showed a hint of surprise. How was that great? Hadrian saw the look.

"So sarcasm wasn't invented in your time. Plenty of time to teach you how to use it. There are some clothes by your foot, and if they aren't your size let me know. I can make them bigger."

The boy nodded, and went to get dressed. He was mildly surprised that they shared the same size clothes.

"What name do you want to go by?"

"Touchstone."

"As in the fool? Why not..." he grumbled.

The girl came back, slightly happier after her bath. She saw he was awake, and was trying to hide a blush.

"Don't turn into a prude sis. You would have seen one eventually," said Hadrian, in a slightly better mood.

She actually growled at him.

"I've seen them in anatomy books you half wit!"

"Then why are you blushing for?" he teased.

He yelped a minute later when a strange light hit him in the backside. Touchstone stared at the stick in her hand.

"Evil little...!" he said something else which had her giggling, then turned into full blown laughter.

"Damn...you...Hady!" she said between laughs.

He smirked.

"Finite...Incantum!"

She stopped laughing. He watched all this in disbelief.

Hadrian saw his look, and grinned.

"Our mother was raised on the other side of the veil, in a country called England. Charter magic was turned into something else over there, and used in a weaker form. It's called Wizard Magic over here, and we happen to be the only ones who can use it anymore."

He'd heard of Wizard magic, a weaker branch of the Charter and Free magic. It was a rare talent, and he had never heard of an Abhorsen using it.

* * *

><p>A day later and they were setting off. The siblings lit the way with their magic. Eventually they came on a door, and it took them a lot heaving, pushing and swearing to open it. Mogget rode on either Sabriel or Hady's shoulders. They entered a village full of dead three days later. Hadrian scowled, and pulled out the bells.<p>

He did a strange half twist and the call of the bells was heard throughout the area. Howls of rage were heard as countless dead were sent force-ably through the gates. But there were still more, and they walked past a broken stone. He growled.

They rushed past the barrier of running water, and narrowly avoided getting hit with an arrow thanks to Touchstone.

"Don't shoot! We're Abhorsen!" shouted Hadrian.

"Prove it!"

"We wish to speak to your village leader! As for proof, look to the village outside the walls!"

An old man came out, and touched their marks. He frowned slightly at Hadrian, but let it go.

"I am Hadrian Abhorsen, and this is my sister Sabriel. The man in front of her is my apprentice."

(Touchstone sent him an odd look at his choice of words, but apparently the old man understood.)

"Very well."

"How long have they been here?"

"Two months. After the stone was broken they overran the village. We had to retreat here...but we fear one has come over."

Hadrian smiled, and said "Take me to the stone. Sabriel, you and Touchstone see what you can do about the dead, if you find it."

One of the men took him to the ruined stone, and he set up his usual diamond of protection. The one facing the stone was weak, but it would do. He chanted in Charter symbols calmly, and the stone glowed. Ever so slowly the crack began to come together and mend.

He heard the voice of Ranna, followed by Kibeth. So Sabriel had found the dead and dealt with it. Good. He turned back to the stone, which was almost complete. Five minutes later, he broke his diamond and headed to the tiny hut.

And noticed that most of the villagers were asleep.

"At least it was Ranna and not Saraneth or Kibeth. Good work, little sister."

They stayed the night, and had to leave by morning. The Mordicant had found them. Hadrian and Touchstone started rowing into the sea.

Sabriel puzzled over the riddle the child had repeated for them.

"Why would this Kerrigor break the Greater Charter stones...hey, I can say it!"

Hadrian snorted.

"We're on the sea. Salt water can wash away most magics. And the only reason he would break those particular stones was to weaken all the others. But from what I read, he would need the blood of three families. The royal, the Abhorsen and the Clayr. If he's broken four of them, he must have used royal blood first."

Touchstone flinched.

"I know he used the blood of your sisters and mother. Probably his own as well. Ever since I found out about the burial grounds, I wondered what happened to the family. I know all about the betrayal, Touchstone."

Hadrian then repeated the tale, from what he had read in a diary...over four hundred years old. Sabriel gaped.

"If your body hadn't been frozen as a figurehead, you would be dust by now. And the royal line would be dead for good."

Sabriel could feel his pain, and let off a soothing aura. She caught Hadrian's smile, and kept it up. Touchstone could feel the aura the two let off, and let himself cry from the pain he had felt. Neither would condemn him for it.

They soon came to a large chain, and Hadrian whistled in appreciation.

"Impressive, but it needs to be oiled and the tower is crumbling."

Touchstone paid for the boat to be anchored, and they were lead to an in...which upon an experimental sniff, had a strong scent of lemons.

Hadrian grinned. There were a few things he loved to use while cooking. Garlic, cinnamon, chocolate, and lemons. Depending on what he was making at the time, he would almost always use one of the four.

But they desperately needed a bath, and lemon were a good scent to use.

Hadrian took a bath first, by process of elimination. Sabriel knew Hadrian had been using warming charms for several hours now. He could always add clean water once he was done.

Hadrian snorted at the sound of the couple next door, going at it like idiots. He resisted the urge to give the guy tips. It took him half an hour to warm up properly, and five minutes to clean and replace the water. Sabriel went after him, and Touchstone went last.

Touchstone raised an eye, in question.

"Sabriel can be a mother cat at times. She must have noticed I was using several warming charms for hours. How's the beer?"

Touchstone passed him a glass, and they drank a bit before he finally asked Hadrian about himself. Hadrian was willing to talk, speaking of his uncles, and the world outside the veil. Touchstone was fascinated by the society of Wizard mages outside the veil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Short side note)<strong>_

_**The people of the Old Kingdom had long known of the outside world which was only accessible through a ship. The blinding curtain of fog, more commonly referred to as simply the Veil, separated these two worlds. Occasionally someone from the other side would come through, but it was more common for people of the Old Kingdom to sail through for trade. **_

_**On one side,Charter and Free magic ruled things, with a few rare people with Wizard Magic born there. Usually those with Wizard magic become Charter Mages.**_

_**On the other side, the Wizard Magic ruled the land. If one was born a natural Charter Mage, they rarely found out about the Veil, and were regarded as squibs, in wizard terms. Their natural magic developed in random ways, based on personality and lifestyle. A good example of this is Argus Filch, caretaker of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His natural Charter magic allows him to converse using telepathy with his cat.**_

_**The key difference between the three magics are this.**_

_**Free magic is unbound by Charter rules, and in general are more painful to cast. It is commonly used for necromancy.**_

_**Charter magic is bound by rules, which is often used by marks and symbols. Casting is easy, but the cost can be high unaided by a Charter Stone. Most necromancers pervert the use of the magic to bring the dead back through the gates.**_

_**Wizard magic, while somewhat bound, is considered the weakest of the three types. The main limit it has is bringing the dead back to life, which often leads to disastrous results for all involved. What it lacks in structure and power, it makes up for in variety and ability to use. The cost is considerably lower.**_

_**(End sidenote)**_

* * *

><p>They left by morning, and found a sight which had Sabriel's blood boil.<p>

Scavengers using children to lure the dead away in order to loot the ruined city. Charter marks fell from her lips, until Hadrian hissed at her.

"We don't need the living and the dead after us! Leave it alone for now. I'll be dealing with the dead soon enough!"

She reluctantly let it go. After bribing the guards, they headed straight for the castle. Touchstone lead them deep into the old stairs, into a reservoir. Even this close it made Hadrian shiver in horror. So much pain and betrayal. He conjured up a light and went first. The shadows in the cavern made him shudder.

He saw the body first, held in place by a diamond.

Sabriel rushed to their father.

"Sabriel, you should go into death first and see if you can find him. I will do what I can and try to repair the stones. Touchstone, I will need your assistance with this..."

Sabriel's body began to ice over, a sign that she had slipped into death. Their diamond of protection was set, and Hadrian was outside it. He took out something that looked like bizarre fans with seven bells on each edge. The bells almost looked like smaller versions of the ones they carried on their chest.

"When I come back to this spot, I want you to add a bit of blood into the water. It will act as a catalyst for the magic."

Touchstone nodded, and trusted Hadrian completely.

Hadrian began to hum, and the feel of pure magic filled the air. A soft musical tune came from his fans, as he began an intricate dance. The bells rang in a clear tone, and the stones began to glow, softly at first until it was almost blinding. Touchstone saw Hadrian come to the spot, and lightly cut his arm. The blood ran down and into the water.

Charter marks, the strongest he had ever seen, sprang from where Hadrian's feet touched on the water. The moment he began to hum he danced on the water's surface.

He could see the stones begin to mend, bound by blood and Charter.

Then the other humming began, and Touchstone saw the dead.

The stones were almost mended, with only another inch to go. The Mordicant glared at him, but waited, like a loyal hound. That could not be good.

The stones glowed again, and the sound of bells was heard louder than ever. In fact they were becoming too loud.

A loud clap of something akin to thunder was heard. Touchstone noticed something was different.

The sick feeling he had before was gone, replaced with the low hum of the Charter. He looked down, and gasped.

The stones, broken by the blood of his family, were whole again. In fact, the hum of Charter magic was growing stronger as the bells slowly died off, one by one.

Hadrian quickly cast a diamond of protection around him, and it merged with the one he was in.

Touchstone found himself with a weakened Charter Mage, who was almost to the point of fainting.

Hadrian leaned on him while he passed his hand over a necklace, which glowed briefly before a large vial of something came out.

He drank it without a second thought, and grimaced. That was his strongest strengthening potion and he only had enough strength to stand and possibly wave one of the lighter bells. But he wouldn't be able to wield Kibeth or Saraneth.

Sabriel gasped, and two things happened. Their father came back from death, and Sabriel was wincing from where Mogget clawed her.

Hadrian smirked triumphantly.

"Did I, or did I not say I could fix the damn stones?"

"You are an imp in disguise who says many things. Most of the time it is true, but the rest... I've simply learned not to trust your word."

He took the last bell from Sabriel, and told them to run. Hadrian scowled at him, but left anyway. He heard the clanging of the one bell that would drag all who heard it through all seven gates and beyond. It was the largest bell, to be used as a last resort.

It was also his second favorite, next to Kibeth.

Unknown to his now dead father, he had met the one who created that last bell and come out alive. He could hear her voice speak to him, anywhere he went.

He found it soothing, to be honest. He never understood why he was immune to that power, or had the ability to heal stones in minutes. The one time he asked the soul, she had smiled, and replied in a voice that chimed that he was an embodiment of magic.

He never could figure out what the hell she meant by that.

* * *

><p>They raced through the courtyard, and Touchstone was carrying Sabriel. She was not happy about that.<p>

Running up the stairs, they found two Paperwings. Sabriel discovered where Kerrigor had his body, and they began to head towards the wall. Sabriel and Touchstone in a Paperwing...Hadrian had his broom out.

He knew there was a reason the sendings put three of the four brooms in his bag.

Touchstone actually stared at the other boy in shock. Hadrian was grinning, and said "If we survive this nonsense we'll teach you!"

They had to land quickly, and went past the wall. Sirius and Remus were waiting for them. Seeing how tired Hadrian was, Sirius let the boy lean on him the entire way.

They ensured the marks were real, and then discussed what to do. Hadrian was almost asleep on Sirius the entire time.

"What happened to him?"

"He healed the stones. I've never seen someone use magic like that," said Touchstone in shock.

"Wait, you mean the greater stones?"

Hadrian tiredly opened an eye, and glared at them.

"Keep it down would ya? I have a raging headache from that working."

"The bells were loud and that light was a bit bright..." admitted Touchstone.

"Loud? That diamond was shielding you from the worst of it. I must have sent thousands of dead through the gates while I fixed those damn stones! And don't get me started on the light!" he growled.

Sirius gently rubbed the boy's temples, and his growling went down a notch. Sirius chuckled, and said "You might as well switch to wolf, Pup. Otherwise they won't leave you alone."

Hadrian growled, but he did just that.

Everyone except Sirius stared. Where Hadrian had been laying down with a damp cloth on his eyes was a large black wolf with a lightning shaped pattern on his head in white fur.

Sirius looked at them and said "Hadrian is too drained to be of any use. If he tries to use any form of magic he may kill himself."

Sabriel nodded, and gave her brother a good ear scratch. His low growling started to go away, and his breathing evened out. He had finally fallen asleep.

Since they didn't have Mogget, they planned their assault on the casket. Hadrian was sound asleep in a truck, and Remus was waiting. Since he and Sirius barely qualified as proper Charter mages to begin with, when they started to dig the thing out they were the least affected. They kept on digging, despite the nausea they felt.

Finally they got it out, and onto a large truck. The spells seemed centered around keeping it closed and not in place. Which is the only reason they even managed to get it into the girl's school Sabriel called home for many years.

* * *

><p>Hadrian finally woke up after his brief three hour nap, and felt immensely better. He turned back into his human form, and helped Sabriel prepare to open the casket. He had enough magic to do that at least.<p>

The dead were coming, and there was no stopping it. Men and girls would die, all to bring down a monster who refused to accept that death is part of life.

God Hadrian hated those. They finally opened the damn thing and found someone who could be Touchstone's twin. Before Sabriel could do anything, the battle downstairs started. It lasted barely five minutes, and the true form of Mogget arrived. He came bearing the sword of her father and the final bell.

Then he attacked her, out of spite for her family. Hadrian saw the collar was gone from his neck.

He finally arrived, Kerrigor. He retook his body, and killed Mogget by devouring him. He grabbed Sabriel roughly, and in her weakened state she was in no position to stop him. In her hand was a large loop, which she expertly flipped over his head.

In a futile gesture, he tried in vain to pull it off. But the Charter symbols engraved in the collar would not be taken from someone like him, for they were created to bind something greater. Sabriel weakly took out Ranna, and rang the tiny bell.

The collar became two, as two cats appeared and both spit out a ring with a ruby on it. On their collars was a tiny version of Ranna.

Hadrian felt his sister pass through the gate...and cried. All around him lay the dead, some friends, some colleagues, others people he had just met. All to take down someone with a bloody god complex. Sitting in pain from loss, he jerked up when he felt the stirrings of life...could it be?

Sabriel was only just breathing, and he held her gently.

They could handle whatever came next together.

* * *

><p>It had been over a year since the battle, but Hadrian could feel the stirrings of something beyond the veil. Why was his lightning scar hurting so damn badly?<p>

Sabriel and Touchstone had taken over the Kingdom, and were going to have a daughter soon. Though Touchstone had a few choice words to say about her owl...which really loved to dive bomb him for some reason. Minerva seemed to enjoy harassing him as well. The thing Hadrian loved the most about it all?

Touchstone couldn't do a thing about either of them unless he wanted Sabriel to spend a few days in the House, ALONE. Hadrian, however, was a source of relief, since he could complain about it to the boy. He said he would cast an owl repellant charm on him, and the dive bombing stopped. Another spell to keep cats away, and he finally felt some relief.

Though he did have to wrestle Hadrian when the boy wouldn't stop laughing at him.

Then the odd sightings of fire started to happen. Hadrian was the one to investigate, and each time the reports said the same thing.

An old man with clashing colored robes was looking for someone. He wore half moon spectacles and carried an ornamental wand.

So Hadrian followed the pattern of appearances, and waited patiently for the man to appear. An hour of waiting, and the ball of flame occurred. If he squinted, he could just see a bird amid the flames.

The man did in fact have an extraordinary bad taste in color combinations. Hadrian glared at him, and said plainly, "I don't care if you are a Wizard. Do you have any idea how much trouble you are causing?"

The man saw something amid his bangs and said in relief, "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Wrong name. You are to quit it with the theatrics immediately. I have enough problems keeping the dead down and fixing Stones. I don't need a senile old goat to add to it."

"Harry, you must return to England! The war..."

Hadrian gave him a patented look that stopped him cold.

"We are just now recovering from an influx of dead, too many broken stones to count, and the return of the royal family. I can't leave for a war which has nothing to do with me, and my sister is still learning how to be a proper Abhorsen. If you want our help, come through the veil like everyone else and make a formal request."

The man stared at him. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to come through, convince Harry Potter to come to England and die killing off Tom.

Harry wasn't supposed to be a young man with clear power and training, a sister or a known purpose.

"Harry, you don't have a sister."

"Sabriel is my half sister. Our mother died giving birth to her, so don't you dare try to tell me otherwise."

A white owl came down, and dropped a letter.

Hadrian skimmed it and cursed.

"Damn it all to hell! I wish the greater dead would just stay dead for once!"

He disappeared in a crack.

The next time he saw the old man, he was preparing for a vacation. Sabriel had finally gotten the hang of sending the dead to the last gate, and he needed a break. Sirius and Remus could always help if she really needed it.

He had everything packed, and let them know exactly where he was going just in case. He had been named the godfather of her daughter Elaine, who reminded him so much of their mother Lily.

The old man spotted him as he was leaving the House. Before he could react, the old man did something he would never be able to explain.

Hadrian was gone, far from home and peace.

* * *

><p>When he woke up from the spell, he found himself noticing two things.<p>

One, he was eleven again with all the things he had packed. And two, he was nowhere near the Kingdom. In fact, he was under the stairs trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He realized he must be in a cupboard.

He checked to make sure all his things were still there, and put them in the necklace with the potions. He had a feeling he should just play along for now.

"BOY! WAKE UP!"

That screech hurt his ears.

He found himself cooking breakfast for a horse, a pig and a walrus. Who then took him to the normal zoo.

This had to be the oddest vacation he ever had. It got even stranger when he saw the date.

'What the hell?'

The date was almost twelve years to the day when he and Sabriel finally sealed Kerrigor in a cat's body, held in place by Ranna.

Thinking back on the spell, he realized the old man had forced him to fight in his war.

So when the half giant Hagrid took him from his 'relatives' care, he felt he had to say something.

"Hagrid, all I really need is a potions refill and my books. I don't need the wand."

He pulled out his own in proof.

Hagrid helped him buy the things he needed anyway, including an egg for his birthday. It was a rare Snow Phoenix egg!

The goblins were very suspicious about how he acted, and it didn't help when he said the name he went by for almost nineteen years.

"For the last time Hagrid, my name is Hadrian Abhorsen!"

The goblins pulled him aside and found out he was in fact Harry Potter, or if he went with his mother's real name, Hadrian Abhorsen.

He quickly got his affairs in order, like the missing keys and a few things Lily left behind for him. He left richer, annoyed and fully prepared to hex the headmaster the first chance he got.

And so began his first day into as Harry Potter, the pissed off boy who lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Hadrian was on the train, really pissed off. Between his supposed relatives and the cover story that he had been in hiding with them all these years, he was down right furious! (If he had been forced to live with the Dursley's, well let's say for safeties sake they wouldn't have had to worry about the dead.)

So now here he was, unable to contact anyone, let alone himself. When the students began to board, he growled.

The only thing that kept him from going stir crazy was the fact that he could use Charter Magic here.

A red head popped in, and asked if he could sit with him. Hadrian could see a set up from a mile away.

"No," he said flatly.

The red head was persistent, and only left after he hit the boy with a rather amusing charm. The twin brothers saw his trick and applauded.

Another boy came in, with two goons at his side.

"They've been saying all along the train that Harry Potter is aboard. Is it true?"

Hadrian glared at him.

"No. I have never gone by that name once in my life except when my birth father was alive, and I most certainly don't intend to start now. You may address me as Hadrian Abhorsen."

Apparently his little speech met with the boy's approval, because he held out his hand, "Draco Malfoy. The one on the right is Vincent Crabbe, and the left is Gregory Goyle."

He nodded.

"You were named after the star constellation, correct?"

Draco took that as the invitation it was, and sat down. He looked a bit sheepish, "Now that question I could never figure out. I have no idea what my mother was thinking when she named me."

"You think that's bad? I have a half sister named Sabriel. And she named her cat and owl Minerva and Xiomara."

That little tidbit was obviously news to him.

"You have a sister?"

"I know exactly what happened that night, and my mother didn't die from some silly curse. She died giving birth to my younger sister almost a year after the Dark moron killed my father."

Hadrian bought out the entire cart from boredom, and took out a book. Since his sister was still new to the family business, she carried the Book with her...but that didn't mean he didn't have his own copy. They had a book handmade in the kingdom, blank. A simple copy spell and a charm to self update should Sabriel add anything (or Hadrian to his) and now there were two copies of the Book.

Draco appeared interested in the writing, since he vaguely recognized it.

Seeing the look of recognition, Hadrian smirked.

"How much Ancelstierre can you read?"

Seeing his look of confusion, he showed him another book, one of simple Charter Spells. Draco actually managed to read two.

"I'm impressed. Most of you English can't read a word of either."

Draco gave him a look.

"You're English you know."

"Only half. I was raised on the other side of the veil in the Old Kingdom. I can weild all seven bells and can speak Charter without glancing at a book, unless it's particularly complicated."

Draco was impressed now. He never would have believed the boy who lived was from that side.

"What house you looking forward to?"

"Which house is going to use a wandless, wordless hex on the headmaster the first chance they get?"

Draco gaped a bit, then laughed.

"Slytherin of course! Though if you're as smart as you appear you may end up in Ravenclaw."

"I'm not even supposed to be here. I turned the old goat down before, and he nailed me with some spell right as I was about to take a long deserved vacation!"

Seeing it would be a sore subject for him in the future, he asked how much magic Hadrian knew. And it surprised him.

"I can turn into an animagus, hex anyone nine ways to Monday, and cast high level wards without blinking."

Draco, eager to see his animagus, suddenly found himself confronting a large black wolf which almost filled the compartment.

Hadrian turned back, amused at his reaction.

And the alliance between Draco and Hadrian was formed. Draco immediately asked him what he did in the Old Kingdom, and Hadrian said "I'm guessing you don't know the significance of the Abhorsen name."

Draco shook his head.

"What is the main problem that you wizards face here? And I don't mean muggles."

"Dark creatures and wizards. Unless you're from a prominent Dark family, then they don't bother you."

"We have a problem with the dead."

"You mean ghosts and Inferi?"

"I mean the dead. Greater and Lesser. Depends on how far they come from the gates. Our problem is keeping them dead."

A girl with bushy brown hair came in, and asked if they had seen a toad.

"What is the name of the toad?"

A nervous boy behind her stammered "Trevor."

"Accio Trevor the toad!"

A toad flew from the farthest compartment into his hand. He handed it to the boy, who stammered a thanks. The girl stared at him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I happen to be a natural at charms. And I've used that one too many times to count."

Her eyes raised in shock.

"You're Harry Potter!"

Hadrian growled and sounded exactly like he did as a wolf.

"No I bloody am not. Why do people keep calling me by a name I have never even used?"

"I've read so much about you!"

"All lies. I rarely come to this side of the veil, for a damn good reason."

At least she left five minutes later.

Hadrian sat down and scowled.

"This is the very reason I hate coming to this side. Between the wizards and the Ministry I never would get any peace! Back home all I would need for some quiet is to let everyone see the bells, and they don't even think of bothering me."

"Bells?"

Hadrian brought out a bandolier, with seven bells. Hadrian pointed to each one, and said their name.

"Ranna, Mosrael, Kibeth, Dyrim, Belgaer, Saraneth and Astarael. Sleeper, Waker, Walker, Speaker, Thinker, Binder, Banisher."

Draco expressed an interest as to what they did.

* * *

><p>The train slowed to a stop, and they got off. Hadrian kept his bag inside the necklace, and went to Hagrid.<p>

He sat next to Draco, and the two looking for the toad earlier.

He turned to them, and held out a hand.

"Hadrian Abhorsen. And no, I don't answer to Harry Potter. Never have, never will."

The nervous boy held out his hand, "Neville Longbottom."

"Hermione Granger."

"By the way, everything the books said about how I survived? All a pack of lies. Mum knew a few things about death that she never told dad. Hence why we survived and disappeared."

Hermione seemed to deflate a bit.

"Tell you what, if you promise not to try anything without me there to supervise, I will show you a few things the Ministry prefers you never knew about."

That made her happy.

Everyone was startled at how Hadrian reacted to ghosts. And how they reacted to him!

The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff ghosts all yelped in shock when they saw the bells. The Slytherin ghost shuddered.

Hadrian growled, but said, "Don't give me any reason to use these, and I won't send you through. Am I clear?"

The ghosts nodded and left so fast they left large trails of ectoplasm. Every first year turned to him. And he glared right back.

"The dead should learn to stay dead. Especially around me and mine."

Everyone but Draco, Neville and Hermione immediately steered clear from him. McGonagall lead them into the great hall, and gave him a stern look for his bells. He gave her his best glare right back.

Soon the sorting started.

* * *

><p>Draco was sent into Slytherin, Hermione to Gryffindor, and Neville to Hufflepuff. The red head from earlier went into Gryffindor.<p>

"Harry Potter!"

"THAT DOES IT! I have had it with people calling me Potter! My name is Abhorsen! Get it right!"

He finally lost it. He went under the hat, ignored the stares, and hummed something in a tone so low no one caught the sound. One of his fingers was pointing to the headmaster, and by the time the hat yelled "Slytherin!" no one noticed the slight beam of light that hit the old man behind him.

Everyone was gaping. Except one person in the Slytherin table who clapped. (Draco)

Hadrian sat next to Draco, in a fouler mood than usual. Still, Draco did one thing no one else dared. He managed to get Hadrian to talk to them.

When Hadrian smirked, everyone got shudders. His eyes combined with the smirk made him look like an unholy creature from hell.

"We should be seeing the effects of that hex when the headmaster stands up."

One of the prefects looked at him.

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say that the headmaster should stick close to the bathrooms for the next week. And it will be impossible for him to get rid of it before then."

Soon the sorting was over, and the headmaster stood up. And promptly farted...or at least that was what everyone assumed it was. Eventually the students went to their new houses, and met their head of house.

* * *

><p>Snape singled out Hadrian and said "What did you do to the headmaster Abhorsen?"<p>

Hadrian grinned. At least one professor wasn't an idiot.

"I have two words for what he'll be experiencing for the next week. Explosive Diarrhea."

Snape smirked.

"I take it there is no way to end it before then?"

"Not unless he happens to know all the Charter marks I used as well as the Wizard spell, no."

The prefects let them know the rules, and they went to bed. Hadrian and Draco promptly nabbed the window beds.

* * *

><p>Hadrian woke up just as the sun hit him in the eyes, and took a shower. Instead of putting on the ridiculous robes, he grabbed something from his necklace.<p>

An Abhorsen chain mail with green plating instead of the usual blue. It had taken him months to finally figure out a spell to change the coloring, but it was worth it. Now Sirius and Remus could wear the chains with red and gold. He put the bells on next, and they comfortably rested on his chest. The school robe was placed over the mail, and he put in the earrings in his left and right ears.

His earrings were in fact his fans, shrunk and hung by a small silver wire. They were closed and the bells silent. On each fan was the symbol for the Abhorsen and Potter family.

His favorite pair of boots were tied and ready for walking. They were well worn and comfortable, built for walking long distances.

Hadrian was the first to the breakfast table, and the door still hadn't opened. He thought back to something Sirius had mentioned, about how the doors wouldn't open until seven.

By the time he got back from mentally memorizing each class and where it was, the doors had just opened.

He sat at the Slytherin table, and began to eat.

He ignored the look the headmaster was giving him, probably from figuring out it was his fault that he had to use the bathrooms at least ten times last night.

Snape handed the schedules, and he promptly memorized them. Draco walked blearily to the table, and Hadrian handed him a strong cup of coffee.

Draco drank it immediately, and winced when he burned his tongue. Hadrian absentmindedly handed him a pain relieving potion. He took a sip and nodded to the other boy. Suddenly he heard chirping, and looked down.

The egg had finally hatched.

The tiny phoenix had icey blue feathers with silvery edges. But it was the eyes that held his attention.  
>They were emerald.<p>

He named it Snowfire.

It slept in a pocket inside his Slytherin robes, until he found the kitchens and fed it.

* * *

><p>McGonagall wasn't in the classroom, but a familiar feline was. Hadrian would swear the thing was Minerva's double! It even had the same personality!<p>

"Minerva? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Sabriel!"

The cat turned into the teacher, and he realized his mistake.

"Sorry Professor, but your animagi form bears a striking resemblance to my sister's cat Minerva."

"While that explains why you called me by that name, I would prefer if you did not do so again."

"Why?"

Draco felt he had to explain it to his friend, if only to keep house points from being taken.

"Her name is Minerva McGonagall."

"Ten points to Slytherin."

"Ah. Any teachers with the first name of Xiomara?"

"Madam Hooch," said McGonagall.

"What does she teach?"

"Flying."

"My favorite thing to do, though I usually prefer Paperwings to brooms," he said offhandedly.

Hadrian was the only person to get the assignment done correctly on the first try. He immediately brought out a book and began to read. It was an advanced transfiguration book...and it happened to be restricted.

McGonagall knew it was still in the restricted section, since the only way to get any books that advanced was to ask her. And it was too early in the year for that.

"Mr. Potter..." she started.

An annoyed growl was heard, and he corrected her again.

"Abhorsen. I've never gone by Potter in my entire life."

Sensing it was a lost cause, she admitted defeat gracefully.

"Mr. Abhorsen, where did you get that book?"

"Black Family library. Uncle Sirius gave it to me for finally passing his transfiguration lessons."

Everyone stared at him.

"Sirius, as in Sirius Black?"

"If you're going to tell me he's a Death Eater, save your breath. Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, not Black. Besides, he's officially a resident of the Old Kingdom, and therefore exempt from Ministry regulations and laws."

He was the only one to not get homework. Flitwick was both shocked and delighted that Hadrian was an expert in Charms. Even if he did fall of the stack of books when he read the name aloud. Hadrian politely corrected him about his name.

Since it was clear Hadrian was beyond the first year curriculum, Flitwick offered to put him in his OWLs class. His last class was Defense, which was a complete joke. After five minutes he took out a book on Auror training which he borrowed from the Black family library and started reading instead.

* * *

><p>Finally, classes were over for the day! Time to really explore the grounds. Draco and Neville decided to join him, while Hermione was in the library.<p>

Hadrian expanded his senses, and made a mental note on the number of ghosts in the castle. More than he thought, but as long as they didn't cause him any trouble he wouldn't bother them. Except maybe that Denizen from the third gate. Then he felt something that drew his sensed immediately. The ever flowing stream of the Charter!

From the way the flow felt, it had to be a stone! And an untouched one at that! He jumped up in glee, and promptly headed towards the feeling.

He found a stone with an odd ribbon of what looked like rope and paper, and took off the rope. Then he touched the stone, and felt the soothing feel of the Charter surround him. Draco lightly shook his shoulder, and gaped at the look on his new friend's face.

Hadrian turned to them, and was smiling. Not the same type he had been giving ever since people insisted on calling him Harry Potter. But a true smile that didn't send fear into their hearts.

"I never would have believed a true Stone would be here. This just makes my stay a hell of a lot easier."

"What kind of stone?" asked Neville.

"This, Neville, is what is known as a Charter Stone. Back home I would be repairing the ones that necromancers break on purpose. These stones are direct links to the Charter, and make casting with the marks and symbols a lot easier."

He saw the confused looks, and said "I'll explain things to you and Hermione the first chance we have a day off. You two are looking at the only true Charter Mage within a thousand miles of here. I can even teach you how to cast."

Hadrian seemed to do a mental inventory for a moment, then said, "Do you know where I can get some Pommel Ash, lacewing flies and belladonna?"

Neville immediately brightened up.

"You can probably find belladonna in the greenhouses."

"And you could probably find the others by asking Snape. Why do you need those anyway?" asked Draco.

Hadrian replied, "I need them for a Fourth Level mid healing potion. I'm running low again."

Draco apparently knew where Snape's office was, and told him. Hadrian bid them goodbye, and went to find the professor.

He ran into the man instead.

* * *

><p>"Abhorsen! What do you want? I'm in the middle of brewing a volatile potion!"<p>

"Actually I was wondering if you knew where I could find Pommel ash, lacewing flies and belladonna. I forgot to stock up and I'm running low on fourth level mid healing potions."

Snape stared at him.

"You...can brew a NEWT level potion?"

"NEWT? It's one of the simpler ones I can brew. It's either that or owl Sirius for another supply run."

Snape seemed to come to a decision.

"Come with me Abhorsen."

He lead him to his office, and handed him the ingredients. Hadrian had a feeling Snape wanted to see if he was boasting or not, so he started the prep work. Five minutes later he was done, and the potion was quietly simmering. An hour later he put the last ingredient and let it stew until the next day.

Snape was in shock. The son of James Potter, an expert at Potions? Hadrian saw his look and smiled.

"I've been brewing this stuff for years. I keep a stock of healer's potions on me at all times."

And he brought out a sturdy box, and opened it.

"I brewed every single one of these. My sister can brew like this too."

"Tell me about this...sister of yours."

"Technically she's my half sister. Her name is Sabriel Abhorsen. Mum had her about half a year after my birth father died. She is better at Transfiguration than I am, though I master how to be an animagi before her. She has an evil owl and cat named Xiomara and Minerva."

Snape looked amused.

"And yes, I already know those are the first names of McGonagall and Hooch...though I swear McGonagall looks like Minerva's evil twin..."

Snape chuckled. Then he proceeded to tell Hadrian how to improve his potion making skills. All in all, a very productive first day.

* * *

><p>The week flew by much the same. Aside from the fact that Hadrian now hexed Ron Weasly on sight <em>(he couldn't take the hint that Hadrian didn't want to be friends with someone who called him Potter)<em> and Hermione become his favorite study partner, it was boring but tolerable._ (Though he secretly suspected that she was planning on tying him up and kidnapping him for all the spells he knew.)_

At least the next day he would have a break from the tedious classes. Hermione, Neville, Draco and surprisingly Blaise Zabini were interested in Charter Magic.

Hadrian turned out to be a better teacher than most of the professors there. He was patient and explained each detial without someone asking. Neville seemed to grow more confident whenever Hadrian praised him.

(Despite being in Slytherin, it was obvious to everyone that Hadrian did not tolerate bullies. And he had a tendency to protect the nervous firsties. Hence why the Longbottom heir looked up to him.)

Hadrian knew full well he had a strange knack of getting people to trust him. Particularly into battle against the dead. Whenever he lead people into a fight against the Lesser (or worse a Greater) dead, most of the time they made it out alive.

It didn't help that females were instinctively drawn to him like moths to a flame. He once complained about it to his sister, who then told him flatly that his aura read like a cute puppy, so what the hell did he expect to happen?

To be fair, he actually didn't mind the way Longbottom tended to hang out with him during Slytherin/Gryffindor paired classes. He had a feeling Neville excelled in the one class which tended to give him a real headache, Herbology. (If only because of the many variances in plants. And the fact that he does have allergies to certain species of flora.)

In exchange for help in that subject, Hadrian paired up with Neville during potions. (Read: kept Neville from ruining his potion and getting a passing grade while he worked on a much harder one with Snape's permission.)

Of course his attitude towards the headmaster was nothing compared to how Peeves reacted to him. Now that was something every student in the great hall enjoyed a lot. The day Peeves was taken down thirty notches. (Not that they knew what Hadrian was threatening to do to the annoying poltergeist.)

* * *

><p>Peeves was cackling like the pest he was, and zoomed into the great hall during the firsties study period. He was in the mood to annoy the Slytherin house today, since the Bloody Baron was out for a ghost conference.<p>

Then he saw the boy that the other ghosts spoke about with fear. Harry bloody Potter, no wait, they called him something else after a not so subtle warning. Now what was that name again? Horse-something?

Hadrian's head shot up the minute Peeves entered the hall, and his scowl would have terrified anyone on the wrong side of it. So when Peeves starts throwing the ink wells and books everywhere, Hadrian was pissed off.

So he did the best thing he could come up with, since he had to keep his bells in his necklace (Dumbledore threatened to confiscate them after the incident during the feast) and he knew everyone was watching.

He whistled sharply, and everyone could feel the power behind the notes. Peeves suddenly jerked back, and the entire hall watched as the poltergeist was literally thrown arse over teakettle out of the hall and into an open classroom.

Then they all stared at Hadrian in surprise.

"Damn third gate denizen..." was all he would mumble, before going back to work.

Thus everyone learned that Peeves had finally found his match in Hadrian Abhorsen. It was the main reason Filch never threatened him with detention, once Hadrian noticed he was a natural Charter Mage who couldn't find an outlet for his power.

(Which is why Hadrian was privately teaching Filch how to use Charter magic and promised once the man had learned how to cast it properly to take him past the veil with his cat. At least over there he would fit in.)

* * *

><p>Hadrian was surprised to find himself enjoying Hogwarts. Despite being a twenty year old in an eleven year old body <em>(who happens to have a penchant for swearing, drinking and causing major trouble in the non necromancer way)<em> he was actually having fun. Mainly because the old goat in charge obviously didn't give his past self a memo about sending him the grown up boy who lived.

One would almost feel sorry for Dumbledore...pause...if he weren't so damn manipulative.

Between the twins and Hadrian, the school had one week of pranks after another. One the plus side, Hadrian was now on the school team after a bizarre series of events during flying lessons.

(Not that he actually needed them, since he had been in far worse conditions while flying for years.)

Though once Neville had broken his wrist and Hermione her ankle (ouch) Hadrian suddenly found himself with a pack of lions and snakes without supervision.

'Oh hell, this will end badly I just know it.'

So Draco picked up Neville's rememberall that his Gran sent him (intending to give it back when he saw the boy) and Ron starts shooting his mouth off. Draco (being a Malfoy to the core) takes the snide comment and baits Ron.

Hadrian sighed, and pulled something out of his necklace.

"Engorgio."

It was a bizarre paper-like bird thing, with almost creepy living eyes. It was also a prototype he had been working on for months after the battle with Kerrigor. A Paperwing for one, with enough room for a bag.

Getting into the seat, he leaned downward and gave a sharp whistle. The magic kicked in, and the wind brought him level with Draco.

"Toss it over Dragon. You can play with the Weasel all you want then."

Draco was too busy staring in surprise at the contraption he was sitting in for a few moments. Then he tossed the ball to him. Hadrian had to lean slightly over the side to catch the thing. Seeing a chance to test his Paperwing (Madam Hooch was atheletic, but it would still take her another fifteen minutes to get back. Ten if she ran), he whistled again, and flew once around the Gryffindor tower. Without the extra weight of the second seat, the Paperwing was much faster. Only the extra density of the paper kept it intact.

Hadrian landed the thing with two minutes to spare, and shrank the Paperwing into the necklace again.

Everyone was giving him funny looks.

"What?"

"What...is that thing?"

"A Paperwing. Of course this is one I modified as a one seater."

"A what?"

"Paperwing. One of my ancestors created it. The Clayr have over a hundred of them. I make them in my spare time."

Hadrian sensed McGonagall approach, along with Madam Hooch. He turned to them, smirking.

"Abhorsen! What was that thing?" said McGonagall.

"Paperwing. One of the easiest ways to travel back home. And I make them as a hobby."

He had a feeling they wanted to check it over.

"We must ensure that they are safe."

Hadrian gave them a look.

"Please, give me a break. Even if I gave you one, you wouldn't be able to understand the magic used to create it. It's an entirely different branch from what you use."

"Be that as it may, we have an obligation to the safety of our students."

Hadrian snickered. But took out one of his unfinished Paperwings. McGonagall took it with her for investigation.

"And by the way, there is a reason WHY they call them Paperwings. It's made of magic and paper. Try not to destroy it please?"

Snape came to him, and wanted to know what happened.

"I was field testing something while waiting for Hooch to come back. I happened to fly past the Gryffindor tower."

"And she saw the contraption and assumed the worst. What was it that you were using?"

"Paperwing. I can show you the one that I finished. The one I gave McGonagall was one I was still working on."

Snape was interested in the device, and Hadrian brought out a standard Paperwing for him.

"This is one I borrowed from the Clayr. I usually fly my own, but just in case I keep this one ready."

He took it with him, and promised to not destroy it by accident. And had Hadrian come to his office a week later. Hadrian put his Paperwings back into his necklace. It seems Snape knew about Charter magic, and checked it over.

All he had to do was swear not to fly at night (like he was that foolish! England was cold enough during the day!) and he could keep his Paperwings.

They were an excellent test for his students. Filch was surprising a fast learner, and would soon be ready to learn how to fly.

The only other student almost prepared to fly was surprisingly enough, Neville. Draco, Hermione and Blaise were still on the secondary marks.

* * *

><p>Hadrian found himself as a Seeker on the Quidditch team of the Slytherin house. Ron was furious that Hadrian had gotten off free, so he challenge him to a duel. Hadrian smirked.<p>

"Let me get this straight. You expect me to actually fall for such an obvious tactic? I've met politicians with more subtlety."

Then he faced Ron fully.

"Besides, I know more spells and curses than you will in a lifetime."

Snape came up and said "Is there a problem here?"

"Weasel challenged me to a duel sir."

Ron's face turned as red as his hair.

"Detention Weasly! And thirty points from Gryffindor."

* * *

><p>The first quidditch match. Already he had a massive headache. He had a small Paperwing shrunk around his wrist and ready to go at a moments notice. The last thing he needed was to fall off the damn broom midflight at the heights he liked.<p>

So they took their positions, and Hadrian snorted at the lack luster way his team looked. Honestly, he outflew everyone and had more experience with in flight combat than anyone. He could handle two inanimate objects aimed at him.

They weren't crows killed and reanimated with a single dead soul after his life energy. And after a 'ahem' incident when Hadrian almost killed Flint by leading a bludger right at him, they left him alone. Particularly since Hadrian had long since memorized certian spells which controlled winds.

It made catching the Snitch child's play.

Hadrian mounted his broom and took off. It was a good thing he had his own with him, otherwise Snape would have had to buy one. (As it was, Snape was grateful the Potter Spawn *TM* had his own broom and had saved him five hundred galleons on a nimbus 2000. He spent the coins he saved buying rare potions ingredients instead and giving them to Hadrian.)

His Charter spelled broom was faster and less likely to get on his nerves than a wizard one. Besides, it had a spell on it to give him even sharper eyesight. (Not that anyone knew about that.)

He was flying moderately around, enjoying how easily his personal broom outstripped the others. Then he spotted the Snitch and took off.

Before he even got close, Fred Weasly almost nailed him with a bludger, which he easily averted with a quick double barrel roll. But it had done the job he wanted, because the damn ball was gone again. He gave a friendly glare to the boy, who grinned back. The twins knew for a fact that Hadrian was an imp in disguise. Hell, he even gave them pointers on pranking which worked! (Which is why the Divination teacher found herself with thirty crystal balls filled with the image of Barney.)

Halfway through the game, he felt his broom grow warm. Someone was trying to cast a spell on it...a wizard spell. He looked where he was. Right in front of a Slytherin stand. And only one person was watching him without blinking.

Damn Quirrel. Was he still angry over how Hadrian outdid him in front of the bloody class?

The broom was glowing red hot, as Charter magic was cancelling out the jinx. He glared at the man with the turban, and began a shrill whistle. Out of nowhere a large tornado engulfed the stand he was in front of, and the glow stopped.

The wind stopped the second he let the whistle die down. Since everyone could clearly see that his broom had been glowing, no one commented on it. Snape however, was furious and had his wand out on Quirrel.

Hadrian saw the snitch, and in a moment which would probably have his family howling, caught it...and nearly choked since he had his mouth open when his broom catapulted him.

He promptly used mouthwash the second he was in the locker room. That was worse that his sister's first attempt at cooking with Sirius as the instructor! (Funny thing about that, Sirius is an excellent teacher in magic but can't cook worth a damn.)

* * *

><p>Halloween. But Hadrian knew the other names it has been called. Before it was Halloween, the night children used to play pranks and get candy, it was All Hallow's Eve. But those who weild magic know it by another name, one that most never recall.<p>

Samhain. The day before the Feast of the dead. And Hadrian's biggest headache. It was the one day of the year which Necromancer's loved to bring the dead past the veil of death. The only day when Death's boundaries were at it's lowest point.

And his busiest time of year. He loathed this day with a passion. It had nothing to do with the fact that the Dark Moron killed his father and widowed his mother, though that sure as hell didn't help. And he never experienced the childhood joy of trick or treating like most children of England did. He spent this day helping his father send the dead that crossed back to where they belong.

So it was understandable why no one could find him all day. The ghosts and Peeves seemed to know what was going on, because they stayed well out of his sight the entire day. In the end, it was Hermione who accidentally found him when Ron insulted her.

Hadrian found her crying, and knew he was going to hex the idiot the next time he saw him. Hadrian kept Hermione with him at the Slytherin table. He shut Draco up by telling him it was to piss of Weasel (Ron).

When the troll came, Hermione reluctantly went with the other Gryffindors. Hadrian lead everyone to an unused classroom once he remembered that the Slytherin dorms were in the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

The entire school was abuzz about the incident. Apparently the fact that Hermione, who was a lion, had sat with the snakes without being harmed was a pretty big deal. Hadrian had snorted and his only comment on the matter was that it had been a slow day.

Draco had been delighted when McGonagall had found out that Ron was the reason Hermione had almost been in danger, and had been sentenced to two months of detention with Professor Sprout, who was very angry over the incident.

So he took that time to train his new Charter mages, who were coming along nicely. Filch had surprised him by being a very studious person. It only took three days of teaching him how to read his native tongue, and Filch could understand the books of Charter magic with little difficultly. It wouldn't be long before he could take the man to a place where he would be welcomed.

It seemed that being able to use magic in some form had improved the man's temper. Even the twins were shocked at the change, because they received fewer detentions. It was something of a shock to the entire castle.

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since the Troll incident, and the castle was preparing for Christmas. Hadrian, unlike his fellow students, was not looking forward to the holiday for one reason.<p>

He would be alone in the Slytherin tower until the damn thing was over. And although Remus wouldn't see him until he was fifteen, he couldn't chance any temporal mishaps. It was a miracle that he had managed to keep his presence in this time a secret from himself.

And the only reason he could think as to why he was able to exist in the same time twice was simple enough.

He had never lived on this side of the Veil. He had spent every day of his life either in the Old Kingdom or it a college. Aside from a few rare trips with Sirius to get his wand and some books, he had never had a desire to come here.

So anything that would jeopardize the time line had to be avoided. Even if he did miss his sister dearly. And his owl.

Still, he did have his hands full with his new snow phoenix. Snowfire took to flying around him whenever he was nearby. Unlike the other pets, she stayed in the dorm with Hadrian. And while she could probably send letters to someone, Hadrian actually had no one to talk to in this time.

Dumbledore had no idea that she existed in the castle.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can handle being alone in the castle?" asked Draco.<p>

Hadrian had spent the past several months in absolute boredom, outdoing even the rather stressed out Granger in the grades department. As a consequence he spent most of his days in the library researching fifth-year and above subjects, much to the shock of the teachers.

"I'll be fine Draco. I have a few things I need to confirm, and it would be easier to explain afterwords than show you," said Hadrian.

He fully planned to spend Christmas exploring, as he had been chased out of the library by some of the older years earlier that day.

He had a theory as to why the ghosts of the castle hadn't tried to kill the students yet, or why their touch was so different compared to that of true dead.

There had to be an explanation as to why touching one only made you freezing cold instead of having the life sucked out of you. Generally touching the dead did a hell of a lot more than make you cold.

"Well if you're sure. I'll send you some books I know you haven't read yet from home," promised Draco.

Draco had been absolutely astounded that Hadrian actually loved reading old folk tales, but had never once read any about wizards.

To be fair, the availability of magical legends and folklore was extremely limited due to the Veil.

* * *

><p>Hadrian watched the train go off before he headed back to the castle. He had work to do.<p>

Deep into the abandoned half of the castle, which hadn't been explored since the Marauders first attempts at making their map, Hadrian was exploring. He was looking for something specific, something that was very old.

Something that _Hogwarts: A History_ never mentioned was that House Elves never came into the castle until roughly two hundred years after the school itself was built. While some of the chores needed to keep the castle running, such as mucking out the out houses, scrubbing the floors and walls, or cleaning the armor and paintings were done by students as punishment or as a way to attend school without actually paying the rather high fees for the school (before there was an orphan fund at Gringotts for this specific reason), most of the more labor intensive things had to be done by something else.

No way would the founders have trusted _students_ to make the food or do the laundry without having a teacher watching over them at all times. Political intrigue and assassinations notwithstanding, the chances of the infamous inter-house war getting out of control because someone poisoned the food or a piece of clothing were simply too high. The fact that the school housed nobles who could easily ruin both the clothes and the food because they had no idea what they were doing was another factor.

So there had to be something that did most of that work in place of manual labor.

Hadrian knew the founders had to have been Charter Mages, or at least _one_ of them had to have been one, if only because of the presence of an intact Charter Stone so close to the school. Which could only mean that there were Sendings somewhere in this school. And so Hadrian marched on, deep into the long forgotten halls of the school.

He would find the sendings and confirm his theory. If he was right, then he would leave the ghosts be. They were not like the dead he was familiar with, and it was clear that this far away from the Old Kingdom they were not a threat. However he wanted to be sure before he informed them of this fact.

He stopped at a door of mahogany and forged iron, and opened it.

Inside was a study. But it was the books that caught his attention immediately.

Charter marks sprang to life in his presence. He touched the first book and opened it. They were in pristine condition due to the magic that was on the bookshelf, which kept time from touching them.

It was Gryffindor's diary.

"_To whomever is reading this, I can only assume that once again the Charter flows freely as it did from our homeland that we have fled. If not, then I would like to welcome you to our home, Charter Mage._

_My name is Godric Gryffindor, the head guard of the Royal family of the Old Kingdom, one who was betrayed by the very family I served. Betrayed by Kerrigor, the prince. He sought to end my life and my line once he learned who I was._

_I am from the oldest and rarest of bloodlines. I am the many-times descendant of the seven great mages who made the Charter and their works. If I had not fled, Kerrigor could have used my blood and magic to wreck the Great Charter Stones that reside inside the palace reservoir._

_My ancestor became part of the Seven bells that all who follow Death weild. I am the direct grandson of the Seventh, she who is bound by the Charter to take all who hear her voice into Death without fail. I am the grandson of Astarael."_

Hadrian nearly dropped the book in shock when he read that line. He had been unaware that any of the Seven had children. Let alone a bloodline that continued to exist today. He opened the book again to continue reading.

"_In order to avert suspicion, all of my children have taken the name Peverell to keep Kerrigor from ever finding them through me. Those of my line will forever be tied to Death, in all it's forms. She will never allow any of her children to become Necromancers, or any form of Dead, Lesser or Greater. I suppose I should thank that small mercy for my seemingly cursed blood."_

Hadrian was reminded of what his original goal was by the sun, which hit him in the eyes. He put a few of the books into his necklace and went searching for sendings.

He found five the next room over. It wasn't that hard to get them to come with him to his private room in Slytherin. Sendings _liked_ being useful, and being stuck in the unused half of the castle wasn't something any of them enjoyed.

* * *

><p>The Bloody Baron was more than happy to assist Hadrian in his investigation, once the boy explained that this would take the castle ghosts off his particular radar.<p>

"Hmm..." said Hadrian, observing the sending he had 'rescued' from the abandoned room and the Baron.

"Well?"

"It would appear that my suspicions were correct. For some odd reason, those who die in this castle or in certain houses take over the Charter and Free Magic created body of a sending to become semi-corporeal, thus negating the usual effects of the Dead who refuse to pass on."

"And that means?" asked the Baron. He didn't like being poked and prodded, but if it meant that the Abhorsen wouldn't try to get rid of them with the bells, then he would put up with it.

"It means, my Lord Baron, that as long as the sending's magic holds up, none of the castle ghosts will ever be a danger to the children that attend this school. Which means I have no real reason to send you past the Ninth gate unless you do something to really piss me off. I have no idea how you or the other ghosts managed to pull this off, but either way it means that so long as it remains stable, you aren't my problem."

The Bloody Baron sagged in relief. He didn't understand half of what Hadrian meant, but he got the gist of it.

"You won't send any of us past the gates?"

"Like I said, you and the other ghosts appear to have stabilized yourselves by taking over the castle sendings. So long as this state remains stable, I have no real reason to go after any of you...well, except Peeves. He annoys me too much and he will have to go," said Hadrian.

"Thank you," said the Baron.

Hadrian waved him off, as he wanted to continue reading Godric's journal. The Bloody Baron left to tell the other ghosts the good news.

Now that they knew the Abhorsen wouldn't get rid of them because of his duty, they could all relax just a little bit.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas, and Hadrian had something new to read.<p>

Draco had done as promised, and sent him a copy of Beedle the Bard's book. He had just finished another chapter when the next one caught his attention rather thoroughly.

"The Deathly Hallows? This can't be good," muttered Hadrian.

The more he read, the more Hadrian grew concerned.

A ring that could bring a partially corporeal dead soul back, a wand that could grant a great deal of power that had to be won, and a cloak that could hide you from the dead? And then there was the name of the three brothers.

Peverell. The same name Godric claimed his children took to hide from Kerrigor.

Hadrian knew how to look between the lines, and this stunk of a cover up.

He didn't believe there was an omnipotent avatar called Death that granted these items, otherwise it would have it's work cut out keeping the Dead down. No, Hadrian had a good idea what really happened and why it had been misconstrued.

If Godric was to be believed, then the bloodline of Astarael the Weeper had an even more dangerous legacy outside the Old Kingdom. Hadrian had seven years before he could return to the Old Kingdom, if he had read the situation right. That meant he had seven years to find and possibly destroy these so called Deathly Hallows.

Aside from a rather mysterious package that included an odd cloak, his Christmas was rather unremarkable.

All that changed when he went into Death because he had sensed something wrong and had forgotten to take the cloak he had received that belonged to his father off.

Hadrian's first clue something is off is when he sees a glow about him. Reaching around to pick up the glowing object, his mouth becomes agape when he realizes that yes, his new cloak is glowing and retains it's silvery color in death's waters, when no color should exist.

Death's water is a place of grays of all shades, not color. So for an item to retain it's color...well that was just unusual. Hadrian then notices a mark he couldn't see in Life.

Looking at it closely, he realizes that he knows this mark. It is something from the Book, one that all Abhorsen must know if only to never use it by accident. One that was never used except in direst circumstances.

The Charter Mark for death. One that kills without fail. Sure, the victim could be saved if the countermark was placed within minutes of casting, but it was one that all Abhorsen had to know in order to recognize it for what it was.

So why in the name of the Charter was it on a cloak of all things? Hadrian left the waters.

He had some more research to do. Because if he was right, then these Deathly Hallows were far more dangerous than these wizards knew.

* * *

><p>"Alright Hadrian, what did you do? The ghosts have been on pins and needles since they first saw you and now they aren't trying to actively avoid you," said Hermione.<p>

"I found out why they weren't like the Dead back home. Turns out they took over something I will be teaching you later to stay here without harming the living."

"Explain, now!" barked Hermione.

"Later. Right now I need your help. I want you to look up anything that references a set of items called the 'Deathly Hallows'," said Hadrian seriously.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me right now, but once I have a explanation you can understand I will tell you," said Hadrian honestly.

"Fair enough," said Hermione.

* * *

><p>In Hadrian's small class for Charter Mages, everyone was paying rapt attention. This was more of a break from the obsessive studying Hermione insisted on once she learned how close finals were. Hadrian wasn't going to test them until they were at a level he was comfortable with.<p>

"This...is a sending. They are beings made of both Charter and Free magic, and they are often created to do chores such as cleaning or cooking. Unlike golems, which last as long as the one who created them do, sendings can last for thousands of years, long after their creator is gone. However the older the sending, the more likely they are to develop certain...quirks, for lack of a better term. Yes Filch?"

"Where did you find it?" he asked.

"In an abandoned room in the unused portion of the castle. Now, this is a little known fact that the wizards seemed to have ignored, but the use of house elves in homes to do the chores never became popular until roughly a few hundred years after Hogwarts was founded. In fact, for two hundred years since the school first opened, sendings have done part of the work around the castle such as cooking and laundry. Students were often given chores until plumbing became widely available and house elves came into the castle to take over such duties. All that remains of those practices are Mr. Filch's favorite punishment, such as cleaning the armor or the trophies. Now, the reason why you don't see sendings around the castle, despite their longevity, is a rather interesting occurrence," said Hadrian.

"Which is?" asked Blaise.

"It appears that those who die in the castle have the ability to take over the semi-corporeal form of the sending, thus negating the rather...unpleasant side effects of those who refuse to pass on," said Hadrian.

"What unpleasant side effects?" asked Hermione. Ever the student.

"I'll go into that during out next lesson. It's too long an explanation for now, and I want to keep us firmly on sendings," said Hadrian flatly.

That brought her down again, as Hadrian patiently explained how a sending worked.

He planned to have the creation of sendings as a final exam for the mid-level charter mage course. They should be about ready to make one when they made that point.


	4. Chapter 4

Hadrian was in the realm of Morpheus when he saw her. She looked the same as she did that day when he found himself in a cavern with no way out.

Astarael.

"Hello Grandmother," said Hadrian. A few galleons to the goblins had provided a complete family tree. As Hadrian had suspected since finding the journal, his father's line came from the Peverell family.

The creators of the Deathly Hallows.

Astarael smiled at him.

"_**It is good to see that you understand the truth, young Abhorsen. I am proud that one of mine line chose to put the power my bloodline has to good use," **_she said. As she was not in the castle, nor was she speaking in waking, Hadrian had little cause to fear her.

Being of her blood gave him limited protection from her voice. Just enough that he could stay in Life in her presence, but not enough to protect him should she start to sing.

"I always wondered why whistling worked just as well as the Bells. Now I know," said Hadrian.

"_**You are the first of my line to take up the Bells to lay the Dead to rest. It is my blood that allows you the power to send those who have died to their final rest. There is also the matter of these...Deathly Hallows."**_

Hadrian frowned. Ever since he read that story something never sat right about it.

"The Peverell brothers didn't meet Death. They used the power of your blood to bind Death's Waters into physical form, didn't they?"

Astarael nodded. It was the most idiotic thing they could have done, for Death and it's waters were never meant to be on this side of Life.

"_**They accidentally discovered their heritage, and being the fools they were, decided to experiment with it. The end result was that they bound three of Death's aspects into the Hallows. The power over Life, the power to bind the dead on this side to speak, and the power to hide inside Death itself."**_

Hadrian grimaced.

"And since I am the last of the Peverell line, and you are unable to interact on this side of the Veil, not to mention the damage it would cause if you actually _came_, I'm stuck cleaning up after their mess."

She nodded.

"_**There is also the matter of this...Lord Voldemort. He has defied Death's Laws, and he must be put down permanently or the tentative balance will break. Because of your heritage, you were allowed to slip into the past and be in two places at once until the timeline corrects itself naturally."**_

Hadrian's grimace only grew with this information.

"Dammit...I was hoping his little stunt pulling me into the past was a fluke. I wasn't expecting it to be planned."

"_**You will, of course, be compensated for this mess. Once you leave school grounds or England's shores, you will assume your true age as long as no one from Hogwarts is nearby. You will have your vacation,"**_ Astarael promised.

"Well that's something at least. I suppose I could put up with being eleven again with a reward like that. I'm going to have to deal with the Dead if I see them though, aren't I?"

"_**Your status as an Abhorsen, whether by blood adoption or training, will draw you to areas that have a high concentration of the Dead. Fortunately they won't be more than a fourth or fifth gate Denizen at most. This far from the Greater Charter stones means that they have more trouble getting out. You'll be unlucky to find anything more than third gate."**_

"Like Peeves. I understand how they've managed to stabilize, but how long will that last?"

"_**As long as the Charter Stone remains unbroken, they will stay that way indefinitely. The sendings of this castle draw their power straight from that stone, and the ghosts took on that aspect when they were assimilated by the sending's magic. Because those that die here were originally magical, the ability to drain Life away from the living was turned into they icy touch of Death's waters."**_

"So that icy cold sensation everyone feels if they go through a ghost...is them feeling the current directly? That explains a lot actually," mused Hadrian.

"_**I must leave. Dawn approaches, and when you wake my voice shall become deadly once more. I can only talk to my descendant's through dreams, for this is a place where Death cannot go."**_

"Shall I see you again, Grandmother?" asked Hadrian.

"_**Perhaps. Once you obtain a stronger connection to the Peverell brothers, I shall appear. You are the first civil conversation I have had in eons,"**_ said Astarael.

She could not linger here, not without good reason. To do so would invite utter disaster, and she wasn't that desperate for someone to talk to.

Hadrian opened his eyes and prepared to great the day once more.

It was a new beginning to something he had yet to fully understand, and he knew this journey would be as big a challenge as the one they had faced sealing Kerrigor away for good.

He could only hope his faith in the Charter stood him well.

* * *

><p>Hadrian's senses over Death was acting up again. It always happened around Quirrel, though why he had no idea. While the man was an idiot, Hadrian had no reason to suspect that the man was carrying a dead spirit this far from the Old Kingdom.<p>

Still, for his Death sense to act up every time the man came near...

Hadrian started to wear his Bells every time he went to that class as a precaution after the fourth time it happened.

Today though...today it was off the charts. Hadrian felt that something bad was about to happen. So he carried his full armor under the robes, not that anyone cared.

The last time a teacher had tried to make him leave it in his trunk, he had demonstrated it's reflective quality that made curses and the like bounce off. Considering his status as 'boy-who-lived', they reluctantly allowed it.

Today he had his full halberd on, and his Charter spelled dagger. Unlike the Peverells brothers, who had fumbled when sealing the aspects of Death into the Hallows, Hadrian had made his dagger with care and knowing what went where.

It had been a mark of passage for the children of the Abhorsen house to make their own weapons in the old days. Hadrian had to undergo it just so he could be sent out into the Kingdom without back up under his father's strict rules.

He had managed it at fifteen, allowing him to help his father send the dead back where they properly belonged.

* * *

><p>After exams were over, Hadrian wandered around the castle. Hermione had been suitably distracted with a rare book Hadrian had with him that she was now determined to translate (it was a common book in Ancelstierre on how the border patrol was made and worked) and the others had taken the hint to leave him be.<p>

When Hadrian wanted to be left alone, they left him alone. To do otherwise tended to get you hexed rather quickly.

Following his 'death sense', he went to the third corridor which he had no interest in.

It was roughly after dinner, so there was little chance anyone would come looking for him. Hadrian ignored the Cerberus, having put it to sleep using a small Charter mark. He dropped down the trap door, following nothing by his death sense. He picked the lock, beat the chess set in five moves, and went past the troll. It took a moment for him to go past the potion's riddle, not that it bothered him.

It wasn't until he reached the final room that his death sense kicked into overdrive.

Standing before an innocent looking mirror, was Quirrel.

"Potter! I should have known you would follow me in here," sneered Quirrel.

"I should have trusted my instincts from the start. I could have ended this nonsense early on," replied Hadrian.

It seemed his suspicions about the nature of his death sense acting up was correct. Quirrel was possessed by a Dead spirit, one he likely knew was there. If he did know, then there was little reason for Hadrian to keep him alive.

"To whom, may I ask, am I addressing?" drawled Hadrian. The longer he stalled, the less chance Quirrel or his passenger would realize that Hadrian was merely buying time.

Time to draw a bell that is.

"Let me speak to him..." hissed a voice. Hadrian's right eyebrow shot up.

Normally the dead spirits had enough sense not to speak in the presence of an Abhorsen, if only to draw out their stay in the body. However this one wasn't as smart. Even when cornered, the Dead generally killed their host and attacked. This one was either an idiot...or the one possessing Quirrel didn't know how things went.

He was betting on both.

Quirrel unfurled his turban, and to Hadrian's disgust there was a face hiding in the back of the man's head.

"Oh for Charter's sake, you really are an idiot aren't you? Why in the name of the Charter would you let something that hideous on the back of your damn head?" said Hadrian.

"Silence, you insufferable brat! How a filthy half breed like you managed to get into the noble house of snakes I will never understand!" hissed the spirit.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT YOU INGRATE!"

"The same moron who tried to kill me and widowed my mother?" asked Hadrian.

Voldemort hissed at him, almost snakelike.

Hadrian had heard enough.

"Give my regards to Astarael when you see her," he said dryly.

He might not have spent a lot of time outside the Veil, but even he knew allowing a Dead spirit to rant was a dumb idea.

Better to get his kicks in first.

In a perfect figure eight pattern, Hadrian used Saraneth to bind Voldemort to his will. A simple whistle sent him deep into Death's waters, and Quirrel to his next destination. The fact that most wizards generally couldn't resist Death's embrace meant that the chances of their spirit getting sidetracked this side of the Veil were almost zilch.

Hadrian frowned, as he had gone into death to insure they went past the gates.

Quirrel went in, but for some reason Voldemort's spirit was stopped at the second gate, and it fled somewhere else.

Hadrian breached life just in time to find the mirror staring innocently back at him.

"Now what in the Charter did he want with this thing?" he asked. He watched as his reflection pulled out a red stone, almost like a blood ruby but the wrong shade. It placed the stone inside his pocket, and vanished.

Hadrian reached into that pocket to find the stone.

"I don't know what this is, nor do I care. Either way I might as well take it with me," said Hadrian tiredly. All he wanted at this point was sleep.

Yawning, Hadrian spotted a small side door. Since didn't feel like dealing with whatever teacher came to investigate, he headed towards it.

But for good measure he destroyed the mirror, just to insure questions wouldn't be asked.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore reached the third floor thirty minutes after Hadrian found the discreet back door into the room. Dumbledore had put the mirror in a place where he could go to and from without having to deal with the dog.<p>

He found a pile of ashes, Quirrel's clothes, and the broken remains of the Mirror of Erised.

He had no idea where the stone was, only that the wards had been tripped forty five minutes ago after he got an urgent message from the Ministry.

He had no idea what went down here, but he intended to find out.

* * *

><p>Hadrian was staring at the strange rock he had found in that room. He had no interest in it other than to find out what it was.<p>

He was so bored. The end of the year couldn't come fast enough for him.

Fortunately he had another two days before he could go on his vacation. He replaced the stone back in his necklace, and put up a series of photos on the wall.

That done, he tossed a dart at random to find where he would take off.

"Hmm, Bahamas. Fun and sun, here I come!" grinned Hadrian.

"So where are you going on vacation Hadrian?" asked Neville. Hadrian had announced that his 'family' was going on vacation somewhere tropical.

"No idea. Just that I have to renew my passports," said Hadrian. He looked more relaxed now that Quirrel was gone and he was leaving the school.

Hadrian's only stop was to get a passport and vaccinations, before he hit the beach. With the promise that he would become his actual age once he left England, there wasn't a chance he was going to spend his summer with those things!

"You seem happier. Something good happen?"

"Just glad to be leaving England for a few months. I would say that I don't understand how you stand the muggy atmosphere, but to be honest in the Old Kingdom it's often worse," said Hadrian.

"Be sure to write us Hadrian," said Hermione.

"I'm sure my bird will enjoy the exercise," Hadrian said calmly. Hedwig was still on the other side of the Veil, which meant Snowfire would be his only way to send letters.

It was a miracle the Headmaster hadn't figured out that there was another phoenix in the area.

* * *

><p>"Lord Abhorsen, you grace us with your visit," said the goblin guards.<p>

In order to leave England, Hadrian had adopted an illusion to hide his age and walked into Gringotts in full mail, complete with sword, bandolier and bag.

"Greetings, Sharpfang. I assume Lord Ragnok got my request?"

The goblin bowed, shocking many of the normal wizards and witches. Goblins _never_ showed respect to a mere human.

"King Ragnok has everything you requested. Please follow me," said Sharpfang.

This set off a large amount of whispers and rumors with the patrons of the bank. Who could possibly garner that much respect from goblins, who barely tolerated humans at the best of times?

"Greetings Lord Abhorsen," said Ragnok with a bow.

Goblins respected him for one reason...the Abhorsen line was one of warriors, born and bred. If not for them, the world would be overrun by the dead, instead of just limited to the Old Kingdom. They risked their lives to keep everyone safe, human or otherwise.

The fact they showed respect to fellow warriors was just a perk.

"Greetings King Ragnok."

"The vaccinations are in here, and your passport and 'muggle' card are in this wallet. There is enough paper currency to pay for a trip and back the muggle way, though the port key is much faster. We also have a translation charm for you, and a map with all the sights."

"Good. I knew I could trust the goblin clans to put everything in order. How many were involved in this endeavor?"

"Ten goblins in all, as well as the two humans who interacted with the muggles," said Ragnok.

"Give them all fifty galleons extra for their hard work, and sixty for yourself. I plan to fully enjoy my vacations between that dull school, even if I was conscripted into this assignment."

"Very well. Have a safe vacation, My Lord."

"May your gold always flow and your enemies fall before you. Charter bless," said Hadrian.

"May your gold flow and your legend go before you. Charter bless," answered Ragnok.

* * *

><p>"WHOO HOO! CANNONBALL!" shouted Hadrian as he took a flying leap off a small cliff into the ocean below. One cannonball later, and he was enjoying his swim. The rush of the water as he plunged deep into the ocean was a thrill he thoroughly enjoyed.<p>

Because of the amount of walking he had to do, his body was fitter than most. The amount of whistling he did to fly his paperwings meant he could hold his breath for a long time.

And due to the nature of his work, he didn't get breaks like this very often. Neither did Sabriel, and he knew his sister could use one.

It was part of the reason he was training those children in the Charter. A little known by-law of the Abhorsen family allowed for apprentices, so long as the teaching stayed in the family. He would pick a few of the kids he taught and adopt them into the family, thus getting around that little quirk.

The end result would be that they would help deal with the dead, allowing the 'true' Abhorsen to take a break.

"Ah! There's nothing like a vacation!" said Hadrian, taking a long pull of his drink. It was alcoholic, but since his true age was well over 21, they didn't bother him about it.

Hadrian did a lot of things. He even got a tan, which was something he never had before. Eventually he left the Bahamas with plenty of souvenirs.

His next stop (once again chosen by throwing a dart at a picture) was Russia. Seeing those sights were really interesting, and he actually impressed some of the locals because he never bothered with a coat.

Accidentally stumbling onto Durmstrang was interesting, as he spoke to the local star Victor Krum. The boy was glad to talk to someone who didn't gush about his Quidditch talent. Hadrian spent the rest of his vacation in Russia, learning the history and occasionally talking to Krum.

The boy was glad to have such a wealthy sponsor who had little interest in his chances of going pro in the Quidditch leagues.


End file.
